Fire and Ice
by Catherine Joey Wang
Summary: A defiant Rose is determined to get a certain pale blonde to like her, no matter what it takes. Can Albus and Rose's friendship survive Scorpius' and Rose's arguments?
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

A/N: So… this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if you don't like it… But, without further ado, the first chapter of Fire and Ice! (By the way, part of this chapter is included in the epilogue of "Deathly Hallows".)

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I even have to put this…but all HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 1: Defiance

"No, I didn't," said Mum, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact I _did _Confund him," Dad whispered to Uncle Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it. I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, my younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Dad, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!" _

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and I looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Mum and Aunt Ginny, but Dad was no longer paying attention. Catching Uncle Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Uncle Harry. Draco caught sight of Uncle Harry, Dad, Mum, and Aunt Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," Dad said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Mum, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Dad, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Daddy! I'll make friends with whomever I want to! You don't even know what he's like!" I said.

"Alright, alright, don't get your wand in a knot. I'll miss ya, Rosie," said Dad, giving me a tight hug. "Say hi to Neville for us!"

As they got on the Hogwarts Express, Albus and I waved and blew kisses to their rapidly disappearing family.

"Well, Albus, I'm going to go see what's at the front of the train," I said. "Why don't you go get us a compartment?"

"All right. I'll see ya soon Rose!" said Albus.

I walked down the corridor and heard some voices, one smooth, like silk, and the other velvety.

"Dante! I told you I wanted to go to the back of the train!" said the smooth voice.

"But Scor, I thought-" Dante tries to speak.

"Ah-ah! No excuses, Zabini," says Malfoy haughtily.

"Um, excuse me? That was rude of you!" I come in to the compartment and shove Malfoy against the wall. "Apologize, Malfoy!"

"Hmm, auburn hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, big temper… You must be a Weasley. I assume you must be Rose, "says Scorpius.

"You know, I came over here to introduce myself but I see there's no need. Haughty personality, white blonde hair, pointed chin, grey eyes…You must be a Malfoy. Anyway, my dad said I can't be your friend so you are going to be my friend whether you like it or not."

"I'd never want to be a friend of yours, let alone an acquaintance..."

"Ugh! You are so despicable!" I cry loudly.

"Get out of my compartment, Weasley!"

"Mark my words, Malfoy, you'll regret this sooner or later!" I scream at him, marching out into the rest of the train.


	2. Chapter 2: Determination

Fire and Ice

A/N: Thanks to IamACritic for the review! Anyone reading my story…mind sharing it with other people in your fanfics? Thanks so much for all the support! By the way, if you review, add some ideas to how you'd like the story to go! And I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, too.

Chapter 2: Determination

"Firs' years this way! To the boats!" booms a very familiar voice.

"Hagrid!" I yell.

"Rosie! How've yeh been?" says Hagrid. "And how's the rest o' yer family?

"All good! Mum and Dad say hi!" I say cheerfully.

"Tha's good. Now, hurry along and get into the boat!"

I grab my trunk and my owl, Orion, and hop into a boat with Albus. He's talking to a brown-haired, skinny little boy who's about my height.

"Hello! I'm Rose! Rose Weasley, that is. What's your name?" I ask.

"H-hello. M-my name is J-Jasper Finnegan," he says, with a slight Irish lilt.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Jasper," I say, shaking his hand. "I hope we're in the same House! Then we'll be able to talk more!"

Just as I say that, the smooth and now irritating voice comes from behind me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rose Weasley. We meet again."

"Sod off, Malfoy. Find your own boat," Albus says, glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, and _you_ must be the spoiled brat that is Albus Potter," Malfoy sneers.

Hagrid climbs into his own boat and without any warning waves the boats forward with his pink umbrella. Malfoy, who was standing when Hagrid started the boats, stumbles and falls into my arms.

"Ugh! Get. Off. Me!" I yelp.

"As if I_ wanted _to touch your filth, Weasley."

"Oh, shove off!"

When we finally reach Hogwarts, I immediately grab my belongings when all of a sudden, I'm pushed backwards, over the side of the boat, and into the freezing water of the Black Lake. I resurface, sputtering and Hagrid rushes over to help me. When I get out of the water, I march up to Malfoy and then proceed to yell at him.

"What the buggering hell is your problem, Malfoy? Can't keep your hands to yourself?" I taunt him.

"You need to calm down, Weasley!" He sneers. He starts to walk away but before he does, I whip out my wand and send a Stinging Hex at his back (Thanks for teaching me, Mum!). He immediately begins scratching at the boils, but to no avail. I laugh loudly and run past him, up to the opening gates.

"Hello! My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. Now, if you'll just follow me into the Great Hall, we'll get you sorted into your Houses." Professor McGonagall says, surveying this year's new students.

All of the first year students file into the Great Hall and line up in front of the old hat that Mum and Dad have often talked about. It sings a song about starting the new year and describing each of the Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff and then Professor McGonagall begins reading names.

"Allen, Geraldine!" McGonagall calls. "HUFFLEPUFF!" cries the hat.

"Bell, Kylie!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brown, Kathryn!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Davies, Alan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnegan, Jasper!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Felix!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Surprise, surprise, huh Al?" I nudge him in the side, but he's no longer paying attention. He's muttering to himself, "I will NOT be in Slytherin, I will NOT be in Slytherin…"

"Potter, Albus!" He walks up trembling, and as soon as the hat touches his head, it yells, "SLYTHERIN!" He goes even paler and then slowly walks to the Slytherin table. Poor kid.

"Weasley, Dominique!" My cousin walks up with an air of confidence, swishing her long blonde hair as she sits down. "SLYTHERIN!" Wow, three Slytherins in a row…

"Weasley, Lucy!" I predict Hufflepuff… "GRYFFINDOR!" Weird…

"Weasley, Rose!" Guess it's my turn… I walk up and put the hat on. "Hmm, another Weasley? Your mother would've done well in Ravenclaw… But I know I made the right choice putting her in Gryffindor. You've got the smarts, but you also have the courage for Gryffindor… A tad bit of slyness… I've got it!" the Sorting Hat says. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Roxanne!" "RAVENCLAW!" Not that surprising, seeing as she's the brains of the fam…

I walk happily to my cousins James, Fred, and Lucy and sit down. Professor McGonagall stands and addresses all of us.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! As always, the Forbidden Forest is OFF LIMITS and I'd love it if you'd all behave yourselves in the first week of school," she says, eyeing James and Fred. "But enough of this boring nonsense. On with the feast!"

With a flourish of her wand, piles of tantalizing, mouthwatering food appear on the golden platters. All of the students immediately grab something good to eat and begin stuffing their faces. I choose to eat some beef roast with a bit of Yorkshire pudding, some treacle tart for dessert, and a bit of pumpkin juice to wash it all down. When everyone is finished, McGonagall says, "Now, if you'll follow the Prefects, they will show you to your dormitories, first years. All other students, please continue on to your own dormitories."

As I begin to follow Molly, Gryffindor's fifth year prefect, someone taps me on the shoulder. It's Al.

"What's wrong Al?" I ask him.

"I'm scared, Rose! These people are frightening!" he whispers frantically at me.

"It'll be all right, Al. Just find some people that look okay and make friends with them."

"Okay, if you say so…I'll see you later Rose," he says, reluctantly going back to the Slytherins.

We start on the path to Gryffindor Tower and I feel all the anticipation and excitement that comes from the beginning of Hogwarts…

A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue this story? Read and review please!


End file.
